


Plushie

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [220]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Curses, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Mental De-aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A mentally but not physically deaged sammy is being naughty in a store with dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plushie

“But I want it!” Sam pouted as he looked at the soft plushie. “Want it! Want it!” He stamped his foot, and Dean sighed, knowing that it was a bad idea to bring Sam on the food run, but Dean had no other choice. After Sam got hit by the curse that mentally deaged him, Dean couldn’t leave him alone.

Right now, they were in a Wal-Mart and unfortunately passed by the toys, making Sam hell-bent on getting the small plushie he saw.

“Sam. Not right now, dude. We gotta get food.”

“ _But I want it!”_  Sam cried out, sitting on the floor in the isle for the toys. He pouted and crossed his arms, not budging and Dean groaned, running a hand through his hair.

“Sammy, get up.”

“No!” Sam pouted. Dean gave Sam a look, and looked around, thankful that no one was in the isle.

“Are you gonna be naughty while we’re out, Sam? We need to go on a food run, not a toy run.” _  
_

“But, De’…” Sam whined from the floor, looking from Dean to the plushie.

“Sammy, we can’t get it right now.”

Sammy pouted again, giving Dean the puppy dog look and Dean forced himself to resist the look.

“Want it. Not gonna leave here.”

“Oh really?” Dean asked. “Well, I’m gonna go buy food so we can eat, Sam. I’m leaving.”

Sam eyed Dean, not wanting to get left behind.

“You…you gonna leave?”

“Yeah. I’m leaving, Sammy.” Dean said, starting to walk away. He knew that Sam was going to come after him, but he kept the knowing smile at bay.

“But…but, Dean! Can’t…can’t leave me!”

“Then you better start moving bud.” Dean said, back to Sam as he continued his slow walk out of the isle.

“Dean!” Sam said, running after Dean before he gripped his hand tightly. “No leavin’ me behind. Comin’ with you.”

“I’m glad, Sammy.” Dean said, smiling. “No more being naughty and throwing a fit in the store?”

“No more. Sorry De’.”

“It’s OK, Sammy. Maybe next time we can get you that plushie.”

“Really?” Sam asked, wide eyed.

“Really buddy.” Dean said.


End file.
